Life After
by rojy
Summary: A divergence from the original story after the little mermaid dies. Ariel x Hades (non disney) These are some dabbles I will update when I have ideas otherwise consider it complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a revised and edited version. When I read how it was written before I didn't like it all. Hope this one is much better:**

* * *

She Died at the tender age of 16. she refused to kill the prince. She could never do that. It was her own doing and he shouldn't pay for it. She must bear responsibility even if it resulted in her own death. And now, here she is in a strange cave back in her mermaid form. The hope in a second chance crept in her mind for a second but she wasn't that stupid. After fully regaining her senses, she noticed there were others, most who were much older. There were some creatures who explained to them that they are dead. They were armed like soldiers but the worked as guides and helped.

Behind those guides, a slightly tall figure was approaching and The guards greeted him by bowing. The figure introduced himself and welcomed them to the underworld. He didn't seem a warm person and his speech was short but nonetheless she was astonished. She would have never imagined that the rumored God of the dead to be so beautiful. When she saw him she didn't feel the dread others talked about. In contrast, it made her feel at ease a bit. He even looked like a human! one who is very beautiful at that. She didn't realize that she was desperately seeking comfort until she saw him.

He was patrolling and decided to visit the gates and check upon the newly arrived. He didn't really need to do so as he created a god system that didn't need his interference especially on minor levels but he did anyway as a part of his system. He didn't like the newly dead nor dealing with them as they were the most tiresome not fully realizing or accepting death and hating him. It's been so lang that he became used to it. He glanced as the people as most were either shocked sad or any of those negative emotions. There were ones who looked him in the eyes and were brave enough and he respected them. However, this time there was someone who was looking at him in a different way. He then lingered at her longer than the others. Then started heading towards her.

She was young, very young indeed. It wasn't something uncommon for the young to die but she had caught his attention. She was looking at him with a mix of wonder and amazement.

She was startled from her haze. He was heading her way and he was getting closer and closer to where she sat on the cave's dry ground. He stooped in front of her and told her "You're the youngest one here."

"Yes, I am.. I mean I was 16." she casted her eyes down as she remembered that she wasn't alive anymore. She had stopped at 16.

He noticed her sadness. This always bothered him, it's not like the underworld is such a bad place and he himself isn't that awful creature that the people described.. It always hurt. He knew about the things, people and hopes left behind made them sad but still. But she had other emotions than sadness in her eyes. He cursed himself. He didn't mean to upset her and make her sadness even greater.

He usually didn't reassure people it was futile. They would always be afraid from him specially at the beginning but she seemed different, and that gave him hope. "The world here is not as bad as you think it is." He told her in a calm voice with an expressionless face

Her eyes widened at him, was he reassuring her? Then she asked with a smile on her face "I had that impression since I saw you"

He didn't expect that at all; neither her smile nor hr reply. Nevertheless, this was a nice change. Not everyone someone smiles at him, even some of the gods didn't.

His expression seemed to soften a bit. He was so beautiful but looked lonely. She felt some relief when she saw him soften. "So, I can room freely? it isn't a prison?

"No, You just can't go back to the living world." Ah, he noticed his subordinates who looked more like guards so He elaborated "These aren't jailers, they are here to guide you and to keep order."

She seemed less depressed for now. That's better. He had to go now, his subordinates will take care of the rest.

She noticed him going back and dreaded this. Her newly found source of comfort was leaving her. She wished him to stay but she knew very well that he was a god and had his duties.

"Thank you" She said with a louder voice while he was retreating so he would hear her.

He stopped in is tracks and looked back and saw her smiling at him. He blushed a bit and said with a low voice "You are welcome"

'So he's the shy type.' She thought as she saw him blushing a bit.

She asked hurriedly before he looked away from her: "Will I meet you again?" She wasn't going to miss the opportunity she had. She didn't want to be lonely and he seemed like a nice person. They could be friends. She remembered what the others had told her about the world of above and how she disagreed with them. They used to say the same about death. This time didn't seem any different and she gladly begs to differ again. _'May be things are not that bad here'._

He was a bit surprised. This was an unexpected development.. but why not? This would ease his loneliness a bit. He smiled at her a small but genuine smile and nodded before he left.

* * *

 **A/N: I like this pairing so I tired to write another fic for them. I might write more if I had more ideas. Ariel will fall slowly for him since she has so much to overcome. Dying isn't easy especially like that**  
 **I am not sure if I would write more but I would try. If someone wants to adopt this idea I have no problem**


	2. Chapter 2

"You came!" She exclaimed happily.

"I did promise." He said with a bit of softness on his stoic face.

It was refreshing to meet someone who's not afraid of him. He was always feared and wasn't liked even among Gods. It was bothersome to try to fix this specially with his poor social skills. He left it be but he regretted it when it was too late..

"How do you find the underworld?"

He could tell she was different. He thought that he wouldn't be so lonely if he tried to be friends with her.

She swam closer to his spot on land "I have met my mother. I have missed her so much. I also met merpeople who I only knew from books!"

She continued "This world looks interesting too. There are so many adventures waiting for me." She seemed genuinely interested but he knew that something was off..

"But this isn't the living world" He said. He knew that the dead would be upset about their death specially the new ones. There are some who never get over it.

She stared at him for a moment that he got it right then casted her eyes. "I just miss everyone and I regret how I died." But she looked at him hopefully "But we would gather here in the end. If death means that we will be together again then it's not as bad as people think."

It was his first time hearing this view. He was stunned by what she said. He didn't converse with the residents of this world. They feared him and he isolated himself making his subordinates do jobs that involved dealing with them. May be they thought the same? May be not?

"Not all think the same way as you do." He said with a faint smile.

"Well, I am a fish out of water." She replied with a beautiful smile and He chuckled.

'Maybe it's not too late' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank Leahday as I got the idea of this chapter from. Hope you will like it :)**

* * *

He knew she had her regrets because of her untimely death. She had told him before about her death. They have gotten closer and he knew very well that she had regrets maybe even more than the rest of the underworld residents. Even if she never spoke of it, It was evident in her eyes whenever they subject of life was brought up. Nevertheless, he had never thought that she would do this. He felt betrayed and hurt. She tried to break away back to the world to the world of above.

He was standing in front of the cell she was held in. Being in the small amount of water the cell provided made her even look more weak and vulnerable.. Facing her like this hurt him. The pain was piercing through his heart like a thousand needles.

"You shouldn't have done that."

His voice was void of any emotion and he was expressionless. She was startled as she was resting her head on what was supposed to be her knees if she was human. The dread and regret filling her eyes did not escape him.

"I-I am sorry.." She was going to defend herself but he didn't allow her the chance as he interrupted her.

"If you are sorry then you shouldn't have done it. You know the rules very well"

"Yes but my father.."

"He's alive and you're dead. The line between those two worlds should never be crossed." He said in stern and cruel tone much more than he intended it to be.

"I know that!" She cried and tears slipped from her eyes despite of herself. She rejoiced and stopped the rest of her tears. Damn, the situation even got worse. He never expected her to cry. He never expected that he would be the reason behind it. He was really harsh and she couldn't take that last one.

He was taken aback by her tears. He couldn't help but reaching his hands that would never make it to her through the prison bars. She noticed this but didn't make any effort to reach back nor go away from him.

"Do you hate it here?" He said in a much gentler tone. She looked up to him to see the hurt in his eyes and the realization hit her. She never meant that. It even made her hurt more. She really had messed up even more. "No! I never said that!" She replied immediately and the dam that held her tears broke.

His heart was breaking for many reasons; her sight like this was one of them. In fact, what's worse is that he cannot give her comfort because he too was hurt and she was the reason behind it. With emotions still in his eyes, He looked at her through the bars saying "It happens all the time. I just never though that this would come from you." He reprimanded before calling "Guards"

Immediately, they responded to their king's call and were standing behind him. "Take her back to the mermaid lagoon and keep an eye over her."

The guards looked a bit puzzled "Just that? No punishment?"

The king sighed and said in a lower and more vulnerable voice "Yes, just that"


	4. Chapter 4

He found her setting on a rock in the lagoon waiting for him. He had learned from his brother how to communicate through seashells and used that method to communicate with her. It was easy and direct that didn't require any of the formalities his position had. It was more of a personal business too. Both kept the charmed shells with them all the time and looked out for it with great care.

They rarely used it as he went to her four or three times a week depending on his schedule. This was his first time not seeing her for so many days in a row, such a long time for them. This was the first time any of them really used their shells. Honestly despite everything, he wanted to see her. He wanted to hear her and hoped it would ease his pain away. However, He was also afraid. Emotions are such a mess, they are no good.

It broke his heart when he saw her. She was in a terrible state. She seemed to have little sleep and have been crying a lot. He didn't like to see her like that. He would have comforted her if he wasn't hurt by her. It wasn't anger, he had barely enough energy to face her.

The light flickered in her eyes when she saw him and swam immediately to where he stood. 'He came' He still cared. It meant that he is willing to hear her. She hopes he will forgive her even if it wasn't now. Unknown to her, He hoped for the same.

Her head bobbed out of the water in utter silence. She had a lot to say but the words escaped her when the he finally came. She didn't know from where to start. Her confusion and loss of words were displayed across her face. In that moment it came to him, He was older and had lived years behind her. She was still young. Even if he was angry and hurt by her that didn't mean he didn't care about her anymore. He had to deal with this as the wiser party and not solely based on emotions. In the end, she was younger and one was doomed to make mistakes especially in their youth in order to be wiser. He wished silently that her next mistakes won't hurt like this. He wasn't going to let her suffer from this awkward silence any longer "You wanted to talk?"

She looked at him astonished for a moment and lifted her self to sit on the edge where he stood "I am sorry.. Terribly sorry" She stopped for a second to see his reaction. He might seem expressionless for other but she could see his eyes softening despite the hurt in them. "I have never meant to hurt you. I would never mean to.." He towered silently over her as waited for her to continue "Would you listen to what I have to say?"

He didn't think or hesitate when he sat cross legged next to her. She felt a bit better that he was wiling to hear her. She took a deep breath and started "A few weeks ago, someone from the royal court of Atlantica had died. I met him and he told me.." She swallowed "How my father was.. He is still grieving my loss." She was strong enough not to cry but he felt her pain through her shaky voice. "I felt guilt and regret because I have done that to my father."

She had more to tell obviously but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. At least it wasn't out of spite of this world "I swear I never thought of escaping by myself like that but there were those little creatures. They kept telling me how my father is suffering. They never stopped. Until they told me to.. to visit daddy just one time.I was going mad because of them.. They kept repeating that and I didn't realize it until I was caught"

He was silent as the image became clearer and clearer. He remembered how she acted strangely those previous few weeks. He only thought it was because of the new resident. "Those creatures are colorful, have wings and can manage it under water?"

"Faeries, your highness" Came a voice from a distance. "They messed up our minds. I knew what they were. I should have guided my daughter better. Instead, I followed their lead. Please, punish me in my daughter's place."

 _'Faeries'_. He knew them.. knew them pretty well at that. They were troublesome and playful creatures. Sometimes even malicious, they have caused many problems in this world.

"They were getting back at me." He said in low voice in realization. Both mermaids looked at him with confusion and he could see the question in the younger's eyes. "They are troublesome and have caused many problems before. I have punished them severely." He looked at Ariel "They are smart too. so, they knew how to get back at me"

He knew what Faeries could do to a person.. what they could force him to do.. He felt angry and petty for Ariel. He hated that she had to go through that. He was going to punish them even more severely than before. _'Those damn dead faeries',_ honestly he was glad and relieved it wasn't her own doing. Not completely at least. "Don't worry, you aren't the one to be punished."

The mother looked relieved and bowed in thanks before she left them to their own.

"Are you still mad?" She asked with hope.

"No" He answered with a weak smile.

"Hurt? Other than your pride of course" She knew him well. He smiled at "A little but relieved."

"I am sorry to have hurt you. I never meant to leave. I never meant to disappoint you."

"We're both hurt. You have gone through a lot too." They were making up. He was glad but she seemed to be bothered by something. "Ariel?"

"This me second time being a disappointment for someone important to me." She was hurt and sad "I repeated the same mistake."

IT broke his heart more to see her like that and cursed the faeries once more "You are not a disappointment even if your actions were." He told her in a reassuring voice while pressing on her hand, something he had learned from her.

"Really?" She looked hopefully at him and he nodded with a smile.

"Does daddy think that way too?" He didn't know what is parental love but he heard and saw how parents loved their children. He had to reassure her either way. "Yes."

She was silent for sometime thinking about what to say when she said "I haven't told this to anyone before but I didn't go on land for that prince especially." She took another breath and continued "I loved humans as you already know. I was fascinated by them. I went to the surface and collected their things but of course that was forbidden and my father never approved that."

Her eyes shone as she said "You know, I hid my collections in a cave secretly. They were my treasures." Hr eyes dimmed again "One time I went to the surface and I saw prince Eric. You know what happened. It reached my father and he knew about my secret.. My treasures were destroyed by the person that mattered the most to me. I was truly hurt." Her voice was shaken in the last sentence. "..I am stubborn but usually not that stupid to go to the sea witch and give up my life like that but I was very hurt and angry. I did it to spite father. I didn't think I would die."

The matter had a totally different depth behind it. No wonder those spiteful creatures were able to manipulate her. "That was the last time I have ever seen my father."

He had to think fast of something to reassure her. He hated being socially challenged in times likes. "He will come eventually and you two will make up. Don't let eat you up from inside."

"But its eating him from inside." She said with almost teary eyes.

"He doesn't know that you will meet again but you do." He said in a soothing and soft voice that made her feel warm and relieved.

She said in a weak sad voice "The world is cruel."

"Indeed it is."

She needed closeness and physical assurance. So she got closer and put her head on his shoulder and clinged her fist to his clothes. She felt him stiffen. She looked at his face said "If you don't like it.." And she felt his head leaning on hers.


End file.
